People Can Change In Ten Years
by Miharu Midorikawa
Summary: TYL REUNION FIC! Tsuna and his guardians attended the reunion, and then suddenly Mochida appeared! Will Tsuna's sadistic side will come? NO PAIRING!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK...**

**Etto, this English version of my fanfic is requested by one of my readers...**

**Sorry it takes so much time to finish this, but yeah... hope you like or... love**** it****?**

**Oh yeah, I have an EXREMELY IMPORTANT NOTE at the end of the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only have a wallet, posters, fan, t-shirt, and rings... of KHR**

**.**

**.**

**PEOPLE CAN CHANGE IN TEN YEARS**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**BY: MIHARU MIDORIKAWA**

**BETA'ED BY: DAWNSTY**

**.**

**.**

A beautiful day in a town in Italy. The clear blue sky, birds chirping happily- well, that sure is a beautiful day, just to take a walk around or playing with your friends and family. But, inside a _huge _white and old mansion, we can see a tall handsome, but somewhat cute man with brown gravity-defying hair and warm brown eyes, who sat on a comfortable chair with some wooden ornament in a room on the highest floor of that mansion.

And... He looks really... stressed! On the huge mahogany table, there's a wooden name-plate with written in gold paint, it says; **Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola X**.

Yup, he's our beloved cute Tuna fish.

"ARRRGGGHHH!" His stressed scream broke the silence in the room. After a couple moments of screaming while scratching his head, he threw his head on the _hard _table roughly- don't know if that hurts his head or... something, but he really isn't thinking about that right now.

"I'm tired... damn that sadistic Reborn for giving me this endless paperwork..." He complained. Suddenly, one of the huge twin doors in the room opened and revealed the Storm Guardian and Right Hand-Man of Tsuna- Gokudera Hayato who brings a stack of paperwork, proposal letters, love letters, engagement letters- forget about that one – for Tsuna.

"I'm sorry Tenth, I've tried to stop them, but..." Said Gokudera as he walks towards Tsuna's desk in the middle of the room, surely there's one of you who wonders why Gokudera can be calm like this, right? Because, the usual Gokudera will apologize while banging his head on the floor several times.

Well~ 10 years have passed, people can change.

"Them? Who?"

"Uh... That perverted pineapple and Namimori Otaku..." Instantly a burst of dark aura comes out and engulfs Tsuna. Gokudera sweat dropped as the atmosphere in the room became heavy. Once again, Tsuna's room door opened, this time, a pineapple (?) comes in and runs towards the Vongola Tenth Boss' desk.

"TUUUUNAAAAA!"

That one hell of a pineapple stretched his hands- urged to pull the Tuna into a tight hug. And our beloved Tuna senses that he's in danger, gets up from his chair and jumps back from there, making the pineapple fall and get a hot kiss from the marble floor.

"Ouch ouch, what are you doing, Tuna? I 'wanna hug you~" Claimed that pineapple as he got up and rubbed his face.

"'The hell! I don't want to be hugged by you, Mukuro!"

"Tenth! I'm sorry if he disturbed you, I will make him disappear from your sight." Said Gokudera after he put down the stack of papers on Tsuna's desk- making the stack on Tsuna's desk become more... big.

"Oya oya~ Why are you so stiff like that? My beloved Tuna isn't that stiff y'know? Kufufufufu~"

"I have to be polite in front of the Tenth." Said Gokudera as he held the overwhelming urge to bomb the pineapple headed illusionist in this place, right now, this minute, this second. After Mukuro finished with his laughs, he walks closer to Tsuna and pulls him into a hug- making Tsuna's face flush red.

"_Ne_~ Tuna, you don't like stiff persons, don't ya~?" Purred Mukuro right besides Tsuna's ear. Tsuna can feel Mukuro's warm breath on his ear. He shivered and felt his cheeks become hot, Mukuro pressed his body closer to the Vongola Boss', closing their distance. At this rate, Tsuna- **(A/N: I'll leave the rest to your imagination because this is a T rated fic~)**

"Wh-what are you saying? W-Well, I don't hate it... b-but I don't like it much either. A-anyway, I guess it... depends?" Answered Tsuna.

"See?" Said Mukuro with a smirk to Gokudera who now looks really mad.

"Mukuro...," Hissed Gokudera in a dangerous tone, "Get the hell off of the Tenth right now!" Said Gokudera as he pulled out his dynamites- hoping that Mukuro will get burned up and become great Pineapple chips. But, Tsuna's room door slammed to the wall and reveal the pissed off-looking Cloud Guardian.

'_NUUOOOO! MY DOORS!' _ Tsuna screamed hysterical in his mind.

Well~ Well~ Here comes our Namimori Otaku *Tonfa'ed* Ehm... Hibari Kyoya. "Omnivore, where's that rotting pineapple? I'm not done with him yet." Said Hibari while he pulled out his tonfas from-God-knows-where.

"Kufufufu~ Missed me?"

"Pineapple, I'll bite you to death!"Hibari immediately attacks Mukuro with his tonfas, Mukuro blocked that attack with his trident that came materialized from the mist. Hibari pulled away and Mukuro runs forward and attacks Hibari. And... they repeat that for a few moments, half of Tsuna's furniture now shattered into million pieces on the floor.

"You bastards! STOP IT RIGHT NOW! I'M GONNA BOMB YOU TWO!" As Gokudera lit up his dynamites, the whole room became hot, yes... _hot. _This is the real heat, not because of an aura or something. Those three Guardians looked at the source of the heat, Oh... it came from Tsuna who is in hyper dying will mode.

Mukuro, Gokudera and Hibari, sweat dropped and felt their hearts stop for a moment **there** seeing Tsuna in that state- yes, _Hibari _too.

"You guys..."

Tsuna went **into a** berserk.

.

.

After that, a lot of medic teams came to treat the Cloud, Mist and Storm Guardians who were injured badly because of the sky flame. Well, pity Gokudera, even though he is innocent- I mean, he just lit up his dynamites, he didn't even throw it or broke something, didn't he?

A pissed off Tsuna is indeed scary.

"Ugh... My head..." Tsuna sat back on his chair and massages his head, then his gaze pointed at the stack of papers that Gokudera has bought for him. He noticed that one of the letters is from Japan- to be exact, Namimori town.

"What's that?" Tsuna's hand reached and grabbed the letter and opened it. Inside the envelope is a white paper with a message written in a black ink.

_**[You've been invited to the 2A Namimori middle school reunion party!**_

_**We insist you to come! **_

_**If you know and often to meet with another person who is a former 2A student, please contact **_**him/her**_**, we have a problem because we can't contact a few students.**_

_**There will be food, drinks and many more! So, don't worry if you feel thirsty or hungry, OK? It takes place at; Namimori Middle School, Classroom 2A.**_ The **date is**_**; XX-XX-20XX, 10 **__**AM **__**until finish.**_

_**-The head of the reunion committee, Hasegawa Yusuke.]**_

Tsuna stared at the letter, it was sent to his house in Japan, _'I was lucky to have my subordinates deliver the letters that are send to my house in Japan to Italy.' _Thought Tsuna as he smirked.

"YYEEESSS! This will be my vacation for a while! I can be freed from that cursed paperwork! No Reborn! No works! _Banzaaaaiii!" _Screamed Tsuna happily like a child who's got his favorite toy.

In the middle of Tsuna's happy event (?), the door opened slowly and closed with a soft click. There's a tall and gorgeous man standing in front of the door while smirking, his black fedora with a yellow stripe shadowed **covered** his sharp eyes, and don't forget his beloved green chameleon- Leon, who sat comfortably on top of the fedora.

"Reborn?"

"Yo, Dame-Tsuna. You've been so happy recently, what's happened? You better tell me or-" Said Reborn as he pointed Leon-gun at Tsuna's figure. Tsuna just shrugged and still sat comfortably in his chair, Reborn smirked at his former student's attitude.

"Oh, this," Tsuna showed the letter to Reborn- now he's standing in front of Tsuna, "There's a reunion party in Namimori middle."

"You're coming?"

"Well of course!" Tsuna said with a bright smile on his face, "Well then, get your hand working on those papers. Or I won't let you go to that reunion."

"Who are you? My parents?" Mumbled Tsunaunder his breath.

"I heard that."

Tsuna sighed deeply at his ex-tutor's sharpness, he reached at his fountain pen and started to write his sign on that paper after he finished reading it. But, suddenly he stopped his hands and stared at Reborn, "_Ne, _Reborn."

"What?"

"Can I tell them that I'm a Boss?- I mean, _just _a Boss, not a Boss of a mafia family or anything. Honestly, it kinda pissed me off when they bullied me back then..." Just like he didn't believe what Tsuna just said, it took a few moments for Reborn to answer Tsuna.

"It's up to you."

"YES! But- hmm..." Tsuna put his hand on his chin and rubbed it softly, "Should I go with a limousine?- Ah, maybe a helicopter?"

"Tsuna... since when did you have this sadistic side?"

Tsuna smirked before answering, "I learned from the best."

"Hn. You've finally learned it my way. Then, you have to act appropriate at the reunion!"

"OK~ OK~"

"Don't let me down." Reborn answered with a _small _smile on his face, he doesn't want to admit it, but- he is actually proud of Tsuna. His sharp eyes become softer when he sees Tsuna's figure working at the big mahogany desk, of course, that emotion of him is hidden beneath the fedora's shadow.

.

.

**Reunion Day**

.

.

Finally the day has come.

The ex-students of Namimori middle class 2A have arrived at the classroom, there are so much of them who are currently talking to each other about their works, family, etc. For example; Where do you live right now? Are you married? Do you have an affair?- Ah...

OK, when they talking- or... more likely making a fuss in the classroom, the class' door opened roughly and standing there is a light-brown haired girl who is trying to catch her breath. She is wearing a pink one-piece dress and black boots.

And behind her stood a girl- woman? With short black and wavy hair - who wears a white shirt, black blazer and a black skirt.

"Sorry if we are late! There was a traffic on our way."

"It's OK Kyoko, if they get mad at you I will scold them- especially the monkeys."

"B-But, Hana..."

The whole class was silent until;

"YOU'RE SASAGAWA KYOKO AND KUROKAWA HANA?!" Screamed all of the former students of class 2A. Kyoko and Hana could just sweat drop seeing their friends' reaction. "U-Umm, well... yeah." Answered Kyoko.

"Get to your seats." A deep voice says from behind Kyoko and Hana, immediately dozen of eyes are staring at the man... Or, should I say old man?- who's standing behind them.

"NEZU-SENSEI?!" They said in unison towards the old man. "Yeah yeah... it's me. Now, go to your seats 10 years ago!" They immediately ran to their desks, of course a few people were confused because they forgot where their desks were. After everyone sat, Nezu walked to the front and stared at his former students' figures.

"Long time no see, kids."

"We're no a kids anymore, sensei!" Says a voice from the class in a play-along tone, "Yeah yeah, I know- but you still are kids in front of me." Some of the students were booing at Nezu, but Nezu shrugged it off and continue with his speech.

"OK, looks like you still remember me, huh? It's been 10 years after all. Now, look at you, you guys now have a proper job- of course that's because of me." Some were booing and laughing at him, "Well, I'm going to take attendance."

"A-" Just after that word came out from Nezu's mouth, a sound of a helicopter can be heard from above the school.

"HEY! Isn't this a helicopter sound?"

"Who's using that here?! I bet that person is rich!"

"Oh yeah, who isn't here yet?" Asked a girl in the middle of the class-turning into-a bazaar or some sort.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera, and... Oh, and Dame-Tsuna!"

"Dame-Tsuna?"

"The guy who confessed to Kyoko while he was in his boxers!" Said a man and then he laughed while smacking his desk.

"HOOO~" All of the students in the class replied in unison .By the time, the helicopter sound stopped and exchanged by the sound footsteps from the long corridor.

"Because of you we're late now!"

"Ahahahaha~ Sorry sorry~ I forgot to feed Jiro and Kojiro."

"Herbivores, shut up or I'll bite you to death!"

"Hayato, put down your dynamites, and Kyoya- please don't bite anyone to death for now, you don't want your precious school to be damaged, right?" After that voice finished its sentence, everyone in the classroom felt a chill running down their spines when the ex-Discipline Committee Chairman's name was called – except Kyoko and Hana of course.

The classroom's door slides open roughly. The most surprising thing is, that the one who opened the door is Hibari Kyoya! Just imagine it; the always full of pride, Hibari Kyoya opened a door for _someone. _Hibari wears a black tuxedo and purple undershirt.

'_Whoa... who in the world can order Hibari like this...?' _Thought one of the ex-students in the class.

Then Hibari moved away from the doorframe, and a tall handsome man with a scar on his chin enters the classroom with a wide grin on his face. He wears the same tuxedo like Hibari- but the undershirt is blue instead of purple. Oh yeah, he also carries a _shinai _(Bamboo sword) on his back.

"Yo, everyone! It's been a long time~"

"Che." A man with short silver strand hair shoves the black haired swordsman away and stares at the classroom's condition and his former classmate's shocked expressions- it makes him smirk at the sight in front of him. He wears a black tuxedo with a few buttons left unbuttoned and a red undershirt with a black tie.

And, finally the _last _person enters the classroom with a smile on his face, his untamed gravity-defying brown hair fluttered against the wind as he walked,a slick white tuxedo he wears with dignity, and a sunset orange undershirt. He waves his hand and says;

"Buon- ah, good morning, everyone!"

But no one answered him.

SI~

LE~

NCEEE~

"Who are you?" Someone finally asked.

"Me? I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi."

SI~

LE~

NCEEE~

"EEHHHHH?!" Everyone screamed including Nezu- but, except Kyoko and Hana who are smirking right now. Tsuna and his guardians had to hide their ears from the screams, Tsuna winced and sweat dropped at their attitude towards him. After a while, the class became stable again- finally Tsuna and his guardians can put their hands away from their ears.

"Everyone?" Asked Tsuna in awe, "G-get to your seats right now!" Ordered Nezu to Tsuna and co. But, before Tsuna sat, he turned around to face Hibari.

"Want to join, Kyoya?"

"Hn, I'm not interested." And with that, he walks away to patrolling around Namimori Middle. Tsuna just shrugged at his cloud guardian's attitude and began to search for his seat in the classroom. After the three Vongola members sat, Nezu cleared his throat and continued with his speech earlier.

"Okay, let me continue this." And Nezu began to take absence, well there are a few persons who didn't come after all. Finally, it's Gokudera's turn.

"Gokudera Hayato." Gokudera gets up from his seat as his name was called by Nezu, he scanned over his former classmates' faces. He closed his eyes and opened them again. His short soft silver locks glittering in the sun light, his emerald orbs become sharper now.

"Gokudera Hayato, lives in Italy, and now serving the Tenth as his Right Hand-Man." He spoke and then sat again on the chair.

"Well... that was short." Chirped someone from behind.

_Tsuna's turn._

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi- or, maybe in the past you called me by; Dame-Tsuna. I live in Italy with my guardians, and I own a corporation there."

"Heh, a _small _corporation perhaps?"

"Yeah, maybe he owns a laundry?"

Tsuna sharpen his gaze at that words. Gokudera busy cursing under his breath and clenching his fist tightly. Yamamoto's smile vanished from his face, and was replaced by a serious face.

_Yamamoto's turn._

"_Ossu! _Everyone~ My name is Yamamoto Takeshi, now I live in Italy with Gokudera, Tsuna and the others. I work for Tsuna as his Left Hand-Man, because the Right is already taken by Gokudera." He said with laughter here and there occasionally. Everyone in the class smiles as they look at Yamamoto's smile.

"That would be all, now, let's go to the gymnasium- there will be our next stop." Nezu walks towards the door, and soon everyone followed him from behind. Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto stayed behind in the classroom. When everyone was out of the classroom, Gokudera walks closer to Tsuna.

"Tenth, are you sure you want to tell them that you're the Vongola Decimo?"

"I'm not really sure about it..."

"Maybe, it's better to tell them about that. I've got enough of them, still calling you 'Dame-Tsuna' and all..."Chirped Yamamoto.

"For this, I agree with Yamamoto." Said Gokudera. Tsuna frowned at his best friends' opinion. He let out a long sigh and rubbed his forehead. Yamamoto and Gokudera could just raise their eyebrows at their Boss' attitude.

.

.

By the time Tsuna reached the Gymnasium, he raised his eyebrows at the condition inside- the lights are off, everyone sits on the floor while watching their Middle School photos that are projected to the wall. Yamamoto smiles and drags his best friends to the crowd. After finding a good place, they sit down and watch the photos with a smile on their faces.

After it finished, the lights turned on and revealed a man standing in front of them. Everyone soon realized who the person is, even though 10 years had passed.

"MOCHIDA?!"

"Huh? Why is Mochida here?" Asked Tsuna to his companions, Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at each other and shrugged. Everyone is confused why Mochida is there, because Mochida wasn't from class 2-A, right?

"I'm happy that you all are still remembering me~"

"Oi, Mochida. What are you here for?" Scowled Gokudera.

"Oh? Can't I see my fellow Namimori Middle alumni?" Smirked Mochida, and Gokudera has to hold his urge to throw his bombs at him.

"Well everyone, let's eat!" Claimed Mochida while pointing at the food arranged on a table at the corner of the Gym. Everyone cheered and immediately grabbed some food and drinks from the table.

.

.

Tsuna sipped the cold juice in his hand, and enjoyed the cold sliding off his sore throat. A long sigh came out of his mouth again as he finished his drink. "So... Tenth, are you going to tell them?"

"Dunno..." Tsuna sipped the juice again. Then, suddenly, the sound of footsteps can be heard from Tsuna's back.

"Well well well~ Isn't it Dame-Tsuna?"

"What do you want?" Asked Tsuna a person who's standing behind his back. He smirked and gave Tsuna an are-you-serious looks.

"Good suit you have there~ I bet you rent it, didn't you~?" He said.

'_Rent it? Ha, I have dozens of it, they don't even fit my wardrobe!' _

"By the way, I heard that you're a boss or something, is it true~?"

"Not your business." Said Tsuna coldly while throwing his gaze somewhere else, he had enough of staring at Mochida's face. Gokudera growled and pulled out his dynamites, Mochida shivered at Gokudera's eyes.

"Hayato. Calm down." Gokudera immediately putted back his dynamites into his blazer, "By the way, what's your job now, Mochida?"

"I work as a manager at Vongola Corp.!" Said Mochida with a smirk. Few people who accidentally heard him, immediately whispered at each other. Because Vongola Corp. is the biggest company in the whole world, they products are electronics, mobiles, even foods etc.

'_Manager, eh?' _Thought Tsuna with a smirk.

"I see."

"What? And... what _exactly_ isyour job, Dame-Tsuna?"

"I can't say it... but, I'm sure it's much _better _than yours."

"Che, you're lying."

"I'm not. By the way,when did you start working there?"

"... 2 months." Mochida answered with a small voice.

"How about you ask your friends who are working at Vongola Corp. longer than you? I'm sure they will know who I am and what my job is."

"Friends huh? How about I ask my _Boss? _I know him well, he's the leader of CEDEF and second-leader at the Vongola Corp. I'll ask him to come here." Said Mochida while searching for his cellphone in his pants' pocket. He pulled out his black touchscreen cellphone and dialed a number before putting it near his ear.

Tsuna's smirk grew bigger as he heard Mochida's words, while Gokudera and Yamamoto were holding their laughter. In the corner of the Gym, Hibari leaned against the wall with a smirk that was _nearly _thesame as Tsuna's. Hibari thinks that Tsuna indeed has a sadistic and carnivorous side in him.

'_This is going to be fun~'_

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Here's the important note;**

**Because I have so many fanfics that are still unfinished (on-going), I will put up a poll for it. For the top 3 fanfics that win, I will update them faster than the others. There's a poll on my profile just check it :)**

**For guests or anyone that's too lazy to visit my profile, you can vote through the Reviews. Maybe you can write a hash tag (#Voting) so I won't be confused. Thanks! I'll close the poll in a month, or... maybe a few months.**

**Thanks to my beta reader; Dawnsty! Thanks a lot~ XD**

**Updated; February, 19th, 2014.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK... FORGIVE ME WITH THE CLICHÉ STORYLINE AND DEJA-VU HANGING AROUND HERE... AND, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS/FAVS/FOLLOWS!**

**But, it will be different in a few chapters, so yeah... please bear with it for a few chapters...**

**Since this story gets the first place on the polls, I decided to write this chapter right away. And here it is! The long awaited second chapter, and thanks to my beta reader; Dawnsty. **

**.**

**Disclaimer: if I'm the one who owns KHR, I'll make a lot of Yaoi pairings in here.**

**.**

**PEOPLE CAN CHANGE IN TEN YEARS**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**BY: MIHARU MIDORIKAWA**

**BETA'ED BY: DAWNSTY**

**.**

"_Friends huh? How about I ask my __Boss? __I know him well, he's the leader of CEDEF and second-leader at the Vongola Corp. I'll ask him to come here." Said Mochida while searching for his cellphone in his pants' pocket. He pulled out his black touchscreen cellphone and dialed a number before putting it near his ear._

_Tsuna's smirk grew bigger as he heard Mochida's words, while Gokudera and Yamamoto were holding their laughter. In the corner of the Gym, Hibari leaned against the wall with a smirk that was __nearly the __same as Tsuna's. Hibari thinks that Tsuna indeed has a sadistic and carnivorous side in him._

'_This is going to be fun~'_

...

After Mochida tells that the leader of CEDEF will come here in about- 20 minutes, Tsuna's former classmates, friends (Seriously, they don't deserves to be called 'friends'... but, oh well.) dropped their jaws and quickly fixed their appearance. Most of the women in the Gym were busy fixing their hair and make-up. The men were busy preparing the speech that they'll use when meeting the CEDEF's leader.

They hope that maybe they'll get a job at Vongola Corp.

While everyone is busy, in the corner of the Gym- far away from the crowds, the four Vongola Family members gather and discuss about something.

"Tsuna, CEDEF's leader is your dad, right?" Asks Yamamoto with a cheerful tone. Because of the fuss in there, Yamamoto's voice can't be heard by the other.

"Ehehe, that's right." Answered Tsuna with a smile, the three Guardians of him immediately felt their hearts melt away by that angelic smile. Even though Tsuna became serious past this 10 years, but there's still a cute and childish part of him. Just imagine that the TYL Tsuna's figure is just like Giotto- but with a brown colored hair, okay?

"I can't wait to see their reactions when they find out that the CEDEF leader is your father, Tenth!" Said Gokudera with spirit, Tsuna replied with a chuckle, while Hibari just replied with a; 'Hn' as he closed his eyes.

While Tsuna had fun with the conversation he has with Gokudera and Yamamoto, his hand phone vibrated. Tsuna immediately pulled out his hand phone from his pants' pocket. Tsuna dialed some passwords and the screen came alive- oh, he got a mail from Lambo.

**[Tsuna-nii, do you see Mukuro and Chrome? Mukuro suddenly disappeared and left his works undone. The maids and workers said that Mukuro's gone after taking Chrome with him somewhere. I'm tired searching there and there ****looking ****for them :( ] **Tsuna smiled after seeing the 'Tsuna-nii' word. Lambo never calls him like that in public, just in a mail and sometimes when he feels upset about something.

**[I don't see them, Lambo- I'm at Namimori middle reunion right now. Do you know what they said before they were gone?] **Replied Tsuna fast. "What is it, Tenth?" Asks Gokudera in curiosity after seeing his beloved Boss smiling while staring at his phone. "There's a mail from Lambo, he said that Mukuro and Chrome disappeared from the HQ."

Tsuna's phone vibrated again, Tsuna's phone vibrated again, **[I heard that Mukuro mentioned something about a reunion or so, maybe they're heading to the reunion you are attending, Tsuna-nii.] **Tsuna's eyes widened in horror.

"Tenth, what's wrong?"

"T-They're coming..." Mumbled Tsuna.

"Huh?"

"_Kufufufu~" _As if on cue, that – creepy – laugh can be heard by Tsuna and his Guardians. "W-What-" Suddenly a thick mist appeared from behind Tsuna. And from that mist, we can see two pineapple silhouettes slowly coming to the surface.

_And then..._

_CHU~!_

A soft pair of lips touched Tsuna's cheek.

Gokudera widened his eyes.

Yamamoto sharpened his gaze.

Hibari raised his eyebrows.

"Chrome?!" As Tsuna said that, a woman with long purple hair appeared besides Tsuna. She has a black eye patch with a white skull pattern covering her right eye, "Bossu." She said calmly.

"Wait- if you're here... then-" Suddenly a pair of hands grab Tsuna's waist from behind and pulled him into a tight hug, then a voice whispered right besides his ear, "Missed me, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna's face flushed deep red and broke free from that hug, "What the hell, Mukuro?!"

"Can't I pay my beloved Boss a visit?"

"Well, you can...but..."

"Fufu?"

"Have you finish your work?" Mukuro turned into stone in an instant. "Just like I said, Mukuro-sama. It's better to finish your work first." Said Chrome in a monotone voice- that can be on par with Fran's voice from the Varia.

"Then, be ready for your punishment when we're back in Italy." a black and dangerous aura can be seen around the Decimo, this aura maybe surpass even Reborn's or Hibari's aura.

'_NUUUOOO!' _Mukuro's soul screamed hysterically.

'_It's good that I've finished my work...' _Thought Tsuna's other Guardians in relief. Mukuro immediately sulked in the corner, just like a puppy that was abandoned by its master. Just for a moment... FOR A MOMENT, Tsuna pities Mukuro. But, for now, Author just can say; "Good luck, Mukuro! Don't die 'kay?"

"OI! You shitty Author! Help me!" Wailed Mukuro with his fake tears.

"Noo, don't want to~" And Author's face become like this; (=3=)

Tsuna can just let out a long sigh looking at his male Mist Guardian's childish behavior. "Oh yeah, is it just me or... does it look like Mukuro's been talking to... an Author or whatever it is...? Well, I think it's normal when you feel depressed, isn't it...?" Mumbled Tsuna with his oh-so-innocent face.

"It's all your fault that Tsunayoshi treats me like a psycho!" Said an angry pineapple to Author.

"Shut up you pineapple-head!"

"Who the hell are you calling pineapple?!"

"You! Just ask the readers! I bet that everyone thinks that your head is looking like a pineapple!"

"Kufufufu... You've dug your own grave." Mukuro called out his trident that looks like... it has been _sharpened_ and is now glittering under the light.

"Come, pineapple~" Author pulled out a _dominator _that was borrowed from the neighbor fandom.

...

OK... while Mukuro and 'Author' are currently at war, let's see the others; Tsuna and co who's seeing Mukuro can just sweatdrop- even Tsuna thought that his male Mist Guardian has gone crazy.

...

"IN A FEW MINUTES THE LEADER OF CEDEF WILL COME! SO EVERYONE HAS TO BE READY TO WELCOME HIM!" Screamed Mochida with a microphone a.k.a mic. _'MY EAAARSSS!' _Tsuna's head screamed again, "Looks like I have to go to a doctor after this..." Mumbled Tsuna while rubbing his sore ears.

"I hope he's not clingy when he sees me..."

**_After a couple of minutes~_**

Mochida suddenly exits the Gym and goes somewhere, after a while he comes back while opening the Gym door with a loud slam. Besides him, there's someone standing- the leader of CEDEF, who's...

"Dad..." Said Tsuna with a small voice when he sees his father's figure with Mochida besides him. There are some uneasy feelings inside him.

Everyone in the Gym immediately looked at the entrance to see the leader of CEDEF, evenall of Tsuna's Guardians too- yes, Mukuro too. He – Mukuro – suddenly appeared with a lots of bruises and cuts all over his body, and it looks like... he lost to Author.

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome and Hibari stared at Mukuro in confusion, asking in their own minds why Mukuro is hurt. Well, it's because their 'war' was happening in an another dimension, so Tsuna and the other couldn't see it.

Tsuna glanced at Hibari with a "did-you-do-it? "Face, because the only ones who can make Mukuro like this is Hibari or a pissed off Tsuna, "Kyoya... what did you do to Mukuro?"

"I didn't do anything, Omnivore."

"Oi, don't lie to Tenth." Now Gokudera's talking.

"Like I _said, _I didn't do anything to him, Herbivore." OK, now Hibari has been engulfed by a dark, thick, and suffocating aura.

"Ahahahaha~ Kyo-"

"I didn't do a single damn thing to that pineapple." Said a pissed off Hibari- cutting Yamamoto's words. While Tsuna and his Guardians gathered in the corner of the Gym, the leader of CEDEF a.k.a Iemitsu, a.k.a Tsuna's father was now in the center of the Gym while many people surrounded him.

And Mochida is smirking in victory and glory while he's standing besides the CEDEF leader. Everyone else is busy talking to Iemitsu, hoping that maybe they will get a job at Vongola Corp. Iemitsu just laughs and politely rejects them, because he has to obtain Tsuna's approval if he wants to add a new member to Vongola Corp. or Vongola Family, Tsuna is the Boss after all~

Iemitsu sometimes glanced around the Gym, lookingfor his son- it's the main objective why he came here after all. If it wasn't because his son is attending this reunion, there would be no way that he would've come here all the way from the HQ. "Iemitsu-san, what's wrong?" Asked Mochida his Boss.

"Ah, it's nothing. Just searching for someone..." With that he glanced again around the Gym, and then finally, he found his son surrounded by his Guardians.

"Tsuuuuuu-chaannn~!" Screamed Iemitsu like a fangirl while waving his hands, "Geh..." Tsuna immediately sweatdropped when he sees his idiotic father like that. Tsuna forced himself to turn around and face his father, just as he turned his body, Iemitsu glomped on him and hugged him tightly like there's no tomorrow.

All of Tsuna's Guardians glared at Iemitsu in jealousy.

'_I want to hug Tsuna/Tenth/Bossu/Tsu-chan/Omnivore too.' _Even they're thinking the same thing about it.

"Tsu-chan~ I missed you~!" Said Iemitsu while hugging Tsuna, "D-Dad! A-air...I c-can't...b-breath-" Whimpered Tsuna as he tried to break this suffocating hug.

"'Dad'? W-What do you mean by that, Tsuna?" Said Mochida while pointing his finger at Iemitsu.

"H-huh? What?" _FINALLY, _Tsuna tried to catch his breath after breaking free from his father's hug, and because of that- Iemitsu received killing intents and death glares from the five Guardians, Iemitsu just stared at them in confusion. Tsuna takes a _deep _breath and asks Mochida again;

"What were you asking again?"

"What's your relationship with Iemitsu-san?"

"Father-son relationship." Tsuna answered him immediately without thinking a single second.

SI~

LE~

NCEEEE~

Krikk krikk krikk~

Hey! Who the hell brings a cricket here?!

"EHHHHHHH?!" Tsuna has to cover his ears with his hands to prevent becoming deaf, _'Yep, I definitely have to go to the doctor after this.'_

"U-um... Mochida, what is Iemitsu's family-name?" Asked him someone.

"Hm... I think it's...," Mochida's face becomes pale, "_Sawada._"

'_IF I THOUGHT WITH LOGIC I SURELY WOULD HAVE NOTICED THAT DAME-TSUNA IS CONNECTED WITH IEMITSU! THEIR FAMILY-NAME IS THE SAME!' _

"If his father is a Boss... then..." Mumbled someone.

'_IT'LL BE AUTOMATICALLY THAT MY/MOCHIDA'S POSITION IS BELOW THAT DAME-TSUNA!' _Mochida and everyone – except the people who know the truth – screamed in their minds.

Tsuna closed his eyes and let out a small laugh as he walks towards Mochida, "Just like I said, my position is much _better _than yours." Said Tsuna directly into his ears.

Mochida's face became _paler_.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: F-finally...**

**Once again, thank you for the follows/favs/reviews! I'm soo happy right now! I can't believe that you guys really like my fanfic! XD**

**And...yeah, congrats on this fanfic for being 1st place on the polls :D**

**I'll update this faster~ Just you wait!**

**Arrivederci~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Umm... Sorry for the late update, I had mid term exams the last **_**2 weeks **_**and my parents forbid me to touch my beloved laptop. AND... I have a writing competition to attend in my school, I have to submit my story in a week. MOREOVER, I get sick easily this month, I already got a fever more than twice this month, even though it's my birthday today (April 8th)...**

**Geez... How hard can my life be...?**

**OMG... My story followers are +100?! Thank you so much! **

**Can we make it to 200? :3**

**.**

**Disclaimer: If I own KHR, I'll make Kyoko and Haru die/disappear from KHR**

**.**

**PEOPLE CAN CHANGE IN TEN YEARS**

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**BY: MIHARU MIDORIKAWA**

**BETA'ED BY: DAWNSTY**

**.**

'_IF I HAD THOUGHT WITH LOGIC, I SURELY WOULD HAVE NOTICED THAT DAME-TSUNA IS CONNECTED TO IEMITSU! THEIR FAMILYNAME IS THE SAME!' _

"_If his father is a Boss... then..." Mumbled someone._

'_IT MEANS AUTOMATICALLY THAT MY/MOCHIDA'S POSITION IS BELOW THAT OF DAME-TSUNA!' Mochida and everyone – except the people who knew the truth – screamed in their minds._

_Tsuna closed his eyes and let out a small laugh as he walked towards Mochida, "Just like I said, my position is much better than yours." Said Tsuna directly into his ears._

_Mochida's face became paler._

...

The poor soul of Mochida was ready to leave his body right away, while his mind was still processing what just happened between him and Tsuna a moment ago.

"Y-your position is much better than mine? Well, it's true that you're father and son, but it's just automatically. If it's about job, my position is higher than yours- anyway, what is your job?" Asked Mochida while glaring at Tsuna even though his voice is trembling. Pathetic.

"Because of some reasons, I can't tell you." Said Tsuna with a monotone voice.

"That again. Are you lying, Dame-Tsuna?" Mochida gave a pressure at the 'Dame-Tsuna' words. In an instant, Iemitsu and Tsuna's Guardians glared at Mochida- deep in Iemitsu's heart, he was relieved, because he can be free from the Guardians' death glare, which was directed at him.

"My son is not _dame." _Hissed Iemitsu.

"Call that the Tenth again and I'll blow your head up."

"Looks like you want to become my dog's food huh?"

"Kufufufu~ How dare you insult Tsunayoshi like that."

"Bossu is not dame, he's an amazing person."

Hibari didn't say anything, but he gave Mochida a death glare plus a _super _dark aura. Mochida started to feel scared and now his legs were starting to shake.

[Midori tanabiku~ Namimori no~

Daigaku shounaku, nami ga ii~]

The Namimori Middle School Anthem started playing and broke the suffocating atmosphere around them, some people started wondering form where that song is played. Not long after, Hibari pulled out a sleek black touchscreen phone from his pants' pocket and stared at the phone's screen._ 'So that is Hibari's ringtone..' t_hought everyone in the Gym.

Hibari sharpened his gaze when saw the caller's ID that appeared at the screen, then he swiped the screen and put the phone close to his ear. Tsuna and the other Guardians watched the Cloud Guardian's movements, Tsuna already has a bad feeling in his heart- trust it, his hyper institution is never wrong.

"Omnivore." Called Hibari when he finished his call.

"What is it, Kyoya?"

"There's _trouble._" Said Hibari in a serious tone, Tsuna and his other Guardians know _very _well about the 'trouble' that Hibari mentioned. "Who is it?"Asked Tsuna while staring into Hibari's steel eyes, now Tsuna's figure becomes more... mature and dangerous. He looks different compared to his past self- who was just an innocent kid and could cause people to die from his cuteness, due to explicit nosebleed.

"GospellaFamiglia."

"G-Gospella Famiglia? W-What's that?" Asked Mochida confused while he stared at Tsuna and Hibari- oh? Looks like he heard their conversation.

"None of your business." Said Tsuna coldly, Mochida immediately clamped his mouth shut. Tsuna is deep in thought, he rubbed his chin and then glanced at Hibari.

"How many and from where are they coming?"

"Not so many. They're divided into several groups, most of them come from the West side- but of course their main target is this place." Tsuna rubbed his chin thoughtfully, after heard the information from his Cloud Guardian, then Tsuna closed his eyes and stared intensely at his Guardians and Iemitsu.

"Dad, Takeshi, you guys take care of the North side. Mukuro, Chrome- South. Hayato- East. Kyoya- you get the West side." Takeshi and Iemitsu nodded and quickly went towards the Gym's door, Mukuro and Chrome disappeared into thick mist, Hibari smirked at Tsuna's decision and walked away, while Gokudera...

Gokudera walks slowly towards Tsuna and held his Boss' hands tightly.

"Be careful, Tenth." Said Gokudera in a serious and worried tone. His emerald orbs staring deeply into the warm caramel eyes. His worried attitude appeared, because he's scared to lose an important thing/person in his life, he doesn't want to loose anything/anyone anymore.

The fact that he already lost his mother is enough.

He already vowed that he'll never let go of Tsuna- his Boss, friend, and family that accepted him for what he is. Not like other people that just needed that smart brain of his.

"Of course, Hayato." Tsuna gave him a warm smile, Gokudera gave a smile that only Tsuna could see. After he smiled- he dashed out of the Gym to get rid of the trouble. _'I'm not gonna let them touch Tenth!' _Vowed Gokudera in his heart.

Tsuna smiled as he sees his Guardians matured state, meanwhile... the other people who currently don't know about what the hell is going in here can just stare the scene with a poker face and keep their mouth shut. And probably they're thinking about the same thing; _'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!_

After a while, many kinds of sounds can be heard from outside- for example; gun shots, clash sounds from blades, weird laughs (read; Kufufufu~), people screaming, and loud explosions. Mostly the women in the Gym screamed and fell to the floor while covering their ears, Kyoko and Hana comforted them by rubbing their backs. The past calm Tsuna has gone- now his expressions became uneasy and he bit his lower lip hard.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna." Called Mochida in curiously. But Tsuna ignoring him.

"Oi!" Still no response.

"DAME-TSUNAA!" Finally, he screamed _right _into Tsuna's ears, Tsuna immediately winced in pain and rubbed his ears.

"What the hell Mochida?! What if I became deaf because of you?!" Tsuna screamed back right into Mochida's ears for revenge- now it's Mochida's turn to wince in pain and rubbing his ears.

"It's your own fault for not answering me, even though I already called you a few times!"

"My fault?! I have something more important to think about here!" Tsuna glared at Mochida in anger. He can't argue with Mochida right now, while his Guardians and Dad are fighting outside- protecting him from dangers. Seeing Tsuna's serious face, Mochida was taken back and just clenched his teeth hard.

_SLAM! _

The Gym's door opened really hard, and then a group of men dressed in black clothes dashed in and pointing guns at Tsuna and the others. Tsuna tensed up and was ready to pull out his gun at the back of his blazer- but, then one of the men spoke; "Where is Vongola Decimo?!" Tsuna sharpened his gaze at that. Mochida raised his eyebrow; _'Vongola Decimo...? I think I've heard it somewhere... but... when?'_

Tsuna hesitated to pull out his guns. He doesn't answer the man's question and so is everyone else- they're to scared to speak right now. "Answer me!" And then he starts to shoot bullets everywhere like a mad-man. Tsuna can dodge the bullets easily- but he doesn't know about the others.

"Gah!"

Tsuna turned around to see where the voice comes from, his eyes widened when sees his former classmate has been shot in the shoulder. And the worst of it all- it's a woman. Blood is starting to paint her white dress deep red, she is clenching her shoulder tightly and closed her eyes, her face scrunched up in pain. Tsuna hissed and glared dangerously at that man, "How dare you hurt my friend..."

That man shivered and took a few steps back, and the other men in black gulped nervously as they see Tsuna's figure being engulfed by a thick black aura. "W-Where is Vongola Decimo?" Oh, looks like we have a super thick headed man here. Sure, it's common where a mafioso doesn't recognize Vongola Decimo's face- he often covers his face with a mask, if he has a meeting with other mafia Famiglias.

Tsuna takes a step forward without hesitation, "O-Oi, Dame-Tsuna, what the hell are you doing?" Asked Mochida. Tsuna ignored him – again – and glared at the man who shot earlier, "Tch." The man raised his hand, and the other men-in-black raised their guns and pointed them at Tsuna - but he didn't flinch a bit and stays calm.

"Die!" And they start firing bullets towards Tsuna- but he dodged them and quickly pulled out a gun that was hidden at his body. He picked out the same gun type like his mentor- Reborn. He smiled and shot the man in the shoulder and legs, "GAAHHH!"

And then moved to the others. A few minutes later, the entire men-in-black are laying on the floor with blood oozing out of their legs and shoulders. Tsuna glared at the man that asked about where the Vongola Decimo is, "_Stai cercando per il Vongola Decimo? Sono io__._" Tsuna spoke in Italian and then walked away.

Tsuna stared at Kyoko and Hana who're comforting the person who was shot at the shoulder by that man, "How is it, Kyoko?" Asked Tsuna while kneeling down to see her condition.

"It's bad. The wound is too deep, I've already tried to stop the bleeding even if it's just a bit with my handkerchief- but there's still so much blood coming out." Said Kyoko while still pressing her blood soaked handkerchief at the wounded shoulder.

"Hey... umm..." Tsuna tried to talk to her.

"Miharu... Midorikawa... Miharu." Said the woman with a small voice, her breath becoming heavy as she tried to hold the pain- hell, this is the first time she experienced such a pain. Sweat glistened on her forehead, making her brown-reddish hair sticking to it.

"Miharu. How long can you endure it?"

"N-not for long, I guess.."

"Good. Kyoko, keep putting pressure on the wound with your handkerchief. Hana- if you have a handkerchief or anything, please use it like Kyoko did on the wound." Hana nodded and starts to check her purse. Tsuna got up and reached for his phone at his pant's pocket, Mochida and the others gaped at Tsuna's manly attitude. Mochida is the one who was the most surprised ; "What were you doing this past ten years, Dame-Tsuna...?" He mumbled.

As he was going to make a call to Ryohei-

"TENTH!"

-A voice interrupted him. Tsuna immediately brought his head up, to see his Storm Guardian running towards him at full speed. Gokudera immediately pulled Tsuna into a tight hug, Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise at his behavior. A couple of woman who saw that moment squealed and starts taking pictures of it...

...oh... looks like there's some _fujoshi_ too in this reunion.

"Are you okay Tenth? Did they hurt you somewhere? And what are those bodies lying around-" Tsuna put his finger over Gokudera's lips. "I'm okay and they didn't hurt me. And for the bodies- that's my doing."

Gokudera sighed in relief.

"But-" Gokudera felt his heart stopping, "-My friend got shot in the shoulder." Tsuna glanced at Miharu in the corner with Kyoko and Hana around, "Just let Ryohei heal her- I've already called him and he'll be here in a few minutes."

"Thank you."

"TSU-CHAAANNN!" Iemitsu called while stretching his hands towards Tsuna, Gokudera broke the hug and took a few steps back. Tsuna sweatdropped and prepared himself for the worst scenario- when Iemitsu was ready to hug his beloved son, Tsuna dodged and let Iemitsu fall to the _hard _floor. Really. Even after ten years, Tsuna still wasn't used to his dad's son- complex.

"Everyone! Are you guys okay?!" Tsuna ignored Iemitsu and runs towards his other guardians.

"Kufufufu~ I'm okay my beloved Tsunayoshi-kun~"

"I'm okay, too, Bossu."

"Ahahaha, I'm okay Tsuna- what about you?"

"I'm okay Takeshi. And... Kyoya, did you got hurt anywhere?" Hibari glanced at Tsuna before looking away, "Nothing serious." And Tsuna started to touch Hibari everywhere, "What are you doing, Omnivore?"

"Ah! Geez, you should be more careful next time." Tsuna pulled out his orange handkerchief from his blazer's pocket and put it on Hibari's injured hand- slowly that bright orange color started to change into red. Tsuna's other Guardians watched that scenes with a perfect poker face ; _'Ah... Why didn't I get injured that time?' _

"SAWADA!"

"TSUNA-NII!"

Tsuna immediately turned his body, to see Ryohei and Lambo running towards him with a _very _panicked face, Ryohei grabbed Tsuna's shoulders hard and shook him in the process; "Are you alright, to the extreme, Sawada?!"

"Huweeeee! Tsuna-nii!" Lambo hugged Tsuna tightly while crying into his chest, Tsuna smiled and patted Lambo's head softly, "I'm okay, Ryohei, Lambo- ah, and, Ryohei."

"What is it?"

"My friend got shot in the shoulder, please heal her."

"No problem, Sawada! Besides, it's my job to the extreme!" Tsuna smiled again and walked with Ryohei following behind. When Tsuna spotted Miharu – who sits on the floor, while leaning her back against the wall – Tsuna quickened his pace, "Do you think you can heal this?"

"Dear..." Spoke Hana when she saw her husband, Ryohei just smiled and knelt down to touch the wound, Miharu hissed and closed her eyes tightly. "It's okay, I can heal this- but, it's really a good thing that you put a handkerchief on the wound to stop the blood." Ryohei opened his box weapon and lit up the scalpel with his bright Sun dying will flame, then Ryohei brought the scalpel closer to Miharu's injured shoulder.

'_Y-Yellow flame...?' _

Miharu's wounds starts to close, the blood stopped, her brown-reddish eyes never stopped staring at that beautiful flame that healed her wounds. "There. Done." Her fingers touch the now smooth skin- no, there no such thing as scratch marks or anything. "T-Thank you."

"Your welcome!" Ryohei answered with a bright grin on his face. Tsuna smiled and sharpened his gaze at the Gym's conditions with currently many bodies lying around on the bloody floor, Tsuna sighed and walked to the center of the Gym.

"Listen up everyone! Since our reunion has been... interrupted. You guys should go home for today- and, oh, don't mind the bodies lying around when you get out from here. Well then, have a good day." Tsuna bowed and walked away towards the Gym's door with his Guardians following from behind.

"Wait!"

"What is it, Mochida?"

"Tell me, what is _your _job, exactly?" Tsuna raised his eyebrows and let out a long sigh, "Vongola Corp. will hold a party in a week, come there if you want to know the answer. The invitation will be arriving at your place tomorrow." With that Tsuna turned his body and walked away. Mochida watched Tsuna's back until it disappeared beyond the door, he clenched his fist and smirked.

"I'll definitely come to the party, just you wait, Dame-Tsuna."

_**To Be Continued**_

_**OMAKE**_

Inside a sleek black limousine, Tsuna smirked while watching the scenery outside the window. Lambo was already fast asleep besides him, while the rest of his Guardians sat in the backseatsbesides and across him and relaxed their aching muscles. Gokudera was alsofast asleep with his shoulder pressed against the corner, he looks really tired after allthat happened.

"Reborn."

The fedora wearing man who's sitting across Tsuna tilted his head, to face the Tenth Boss of Vongola; "What?"

"Can I have my ears checked, just in case?"

"Sure." Tsuna smiled as he saw a big white mansion not far away from his place, "Looks like the party will be really fun~."

**A/N: Happy birthday for me :D**

**And... sorry for the late update! Thank you for waiting for this fanfic to be updated- even though I said that I'll update this faster =.="**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Can you leave a review for this poor Author? :'D**


End file.
